What's the Boogeyman?
by TARDIS1039
Summary: After trick or treating, Mike and Zoey find themselves in unexpected danger from a mysterious man in a mask. Zoke Week Day 1- Halloween. Slight crossover.


**Hello and welcome! It is that time again for Zoke Week. This year, it's going to be different since I'll be doing just this one. Nothing seemed to give me ideas beside this one. But who knows? If I get an idea for one on the prompts, I might release it in the New Year! Anyway today's prompt is Halloween (odd concerning that it's Christmas).**

 **I don't own Total Drama or any other franchises that are seen or mentioned. Enjoy!**

It was a dark Halloween night, but a very busy one. Trick or Treaters roamed the streets in many shapes and sizes ranging from kids to adults. Some were dressed as superheroes, some were dressed as ghosts, some wore masks of witches, jack-o-lanterns and skeletons.

Among them were Mike, who was dressed as a werewolf, and Zoey, who was dressed as a vampire. They were walking together and holding hands while a kid dressed as Iron Man was running around and mimickly shooting out energy blasts from his hands accompanied by noises which were made by the kid. This kid was Ricky, who Zoey offered to take trick-or-treating as a favour from Ricky's mother who is good friends with Zoey from work.

"Look at him go, he's really loving this…" Mike chuckled as he watched Ricky pretend to blast a tree.

"I know… Ellody told me that he loves Halloween. His sister always used to take trick-or-treating before she… you know…" Zoey said, slowly turning from happy to slightly upset.

Mike didn't need to say anything since he understood completely what she meant. He puts his arm around Zoey and shared an embrace in order to comfort her.

Out of the blue, a shape accidentally bumps into Ricky, causing him to drop his bag of candy. The shape was a man that wore a tattered, emotionless, white mask and was dressed in dark blue coveralls. The shape looks down and stares at Ricky as he was collecting his candy that fell out of his bag.

"Sorry, sir…" Ricky apologised, standing up and looking at the man.

The shape didn't say anything and kept on staring at Ricky.

"Come on, Ricky… let's go..." Zoey said as she and Mike walked over and quickly moved Ricky away from the man.

Zoey briefly looked at the corner of her eye and saw that the shape didn't even bat an eye as they left. All he did was slowly turn his head towards a nearby house and start to walk down the driveway.

"Was that the Boogeyman?" Ricky suddenly wondered.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "The Boogeyman? What do you mean?"

"Freddie told me that the Boogeyman was going to get me…" Ricky answered.

"Do you believe everything that Freddie says?" Zoey questioned.

"No…" Ricky answered, looking down at the ground.

Zoey knelt down to Ricky's height. "Listen, Ricky… Halloween is a time where people play tricks on each other. I think Freddie was just trying to scare you…"

"Yeah, there's no such as the Boogeyman… that man is nothing more than a person in a mask trying to scare someone…" Mike added.

Mike smiled and rubbed the boy's head. "Come on, we've still got a few houses left…"

Ricky beamed as he, Mike and Zoey continued to head down the street, Ricky still pretending to be Iron Man. Unbeknownst to them, the shape had re-appeared from outside the house and stared down the street where Mike and Zoey were walking down.

 **()**

Soon after Mike and Zoey dropped Ricky back home after they finished trick-or-treating. They returned home and immediately disregarded their costumes for their usual attire. Mike and Zoey sat on the couch in a huff.

"So, what you do want to do now?" Mike asked.

"We _could_ watch a scary movie… but I have something else in mind…" Zoey replied, crawling her fingers on Mike's chest.

Mike smirked. "Oh… like what?"

"Let me show you…" Zoey murmured before kissing Mike on the lips.

It didn't take them long before the kissing started to turn into making out. Zoey slowly moved onto Mike's lap without breaking contact with his lips.

Suddenly a crash and banging noise came out of nowhere nearby, it sounded like something breaking. The noise caused Mike and Zoey to break from their kiss and jump in sheer fright, Mike seemed to be more agitated than Zoey was.

"What was that?" Mike quickly asked, eyes widening and darting towards the epicentre of the noise.

"Mike, calm down… it was probably just the cat…" Zoey reassured.

"It didn't _sound_ like the cat…"

"Well, go see what's wrong then…" Zoey suggested.

Mike's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious? Going to check out something is a deathtrap…"

"Mike, this isn't a horror movie… You're just being paranoid" Zoey said, giving Mike a serious look.

Mike sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's probably the cat… I'll go check it out…"

Zoey leaned over and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. "Good."

Mike got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen seemed relatively normal, no signs of a disturbance nor signs of the cat rummaging around for scraps. Mike walked into the kitchen further and looked out onto the kitchen doors. His eyes eventually drew towards a rake which was propped up against the door.

" _I don't remember putting the rake there…"_ Mike pondered.

Mike also saw that one of the potted plants that hanged from the roof had been completely shattered, soil scattered all over the place.

"Zoey, it was just one of the plants…" Mike called out to Zoey.

There was no reply. Mike raised his eyebrows. Zoey would've been able to hear him, the kitchen wasn't that far from the living room.

"Zoey? You the-?" Mike called out again.

Suddenly a shape bursts into the room, grabs Mike by the neck and pins him against the pantry. Mike struggles against the shape's strong grip. The shape stood still, his arm remaining stiff and rigid as Mike is wiggling around to loosen his grip. The shape then lifted Mike off the ground which was weird considering that Mike was almost the same height as the man. The shape then grabbed a knife and stabbed Mike in the chest, the knife oddly staying in place as the man let the knife go.

The last thing that Mike saw was the shape tilting his head to the right then to the left, like he was admiring what he had done.

 **()**

Meanwhile Zoey had moved from the living room to her and Mike's bedroom. She sat on the bed, leaning against the bed head while the duvet covered most of her body besides from her head, shoulders and arms. She couldn't wait to see the look on Mike's face when he sees her like this.

Suddenly the door swings open to see a shape standing in the doorway. Zoey couldn't tell if it was Mike in the doorway since a white sheet was draped over him with eye holes cut out of it so he could see.

Zoey smirked. "Nice costume, Mike…"

'Mike' didn't say anything.

"Did you find out what made the noise?" Zoey wondered.

'Mike' said nothing, causing Zoey to raise an eyebrow.

"Mike, are you okay?" Zoey asked, concerned about her boyfriend.

'Mike', as expected, didn't reply. He didn't even move, he was still as a brick.

The phone suddenly rings, causing Zoey to groan.

"Hold on a second…" Zoey said to 'Mike'.

Zoey gets out of bed, a blanket covering most of her body, and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Zoey!"_ Ricky's mother greeted from the other side.

"Oh hey Ellody! What's up?" Zoey asked.

" _Nothing really, just wanted to say thanks for taking Ricky out for trick-or-treating…"_ Ellody replied.

"Aw, it was no problem really…" Zoey said.

As Ellody started to ramble, the shape, out of his ghost disguise, grabs the telephone chord and starts to strangle Zoey with it. Zoey started to choke and made gagging noises which sound more like moaning. Zoey could hear the shape's breathing through his mask which were loud and growly.

Eventually Zoey collapsed dead on the ground, the shape towering over her.

" _Zoey, you there?"_ Ellody wondered.

The shape heard the voice of Ellody from the phone and picked it up, his breathing more calmer and creepier. Ellody hung up from her side since she wasn't getting an answer from Zoey.

The shape puts the phone down, walks out of Mike and Zoey's house and into the streets where he sets his sights on another house, presumably ready to kill more teenagers.

He was the Boogeyman, after all.

 **And… that's it. Sorry if the dialogue seems off, I had a bad case of writer's block mixed with procrastination so I'm bit rusty in terms of writing.**

 **If you're wondering why Michael Myers (if you didn't know that he is in this story already or you're not a diehard fan of Halloween) was called 'The Shape' in this story. It's because it was a reference to what he was credited as in the first and recent Halloween films.**

 **Also this isn't in the crossover section mainly because it's Zoke Week, so it's more likely to be read here.**

 **Anyway I'll be doing an update on 'It's Written in the Stars' on the New Year then I'll be back on my normal schedule.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off. Allons-y!**


End file.
